Magía y Música
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, un concierto por delante, ¿qué les deparará el futuro?
1. La Batalla Final

Bueno... esto se me ocurrió hoy por la tarde cuando se supone que estaba estudiando. Aquí se mezcla Fantasía y Realidad, y porfavor, manden reviews, es una cosa nueva y quiero saber que les parece.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla.

Dedicado a Manu,¡ mi gran amigo!

Era tarde, muy tarde, demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, demasiado cansado como para hacer algo. Algo tan insignificante para él pero importantísimo para la humanidad. Algo como salvar la vida de gente. Pero no gente cualquiera…

Albus Dumbledore, gran mago para todo el mundo, un refugio para él.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, un estupido para él.

Y mucha más gente como Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, numerosos Aurores, numerosos Mortifagos y, también, numerosos muggles.

Pero él no pudo hacer nada, estaba muy cansado y prometió a Dumbledore que descansaría, se lo prometió. Prometer, es una palabra muy importante, pero de nada le servía a él ya.

Seguía cansado, miraba como las gotas de lluvia, frías y grandes, chocaban contra el cristal de su habitación, en el segundo piso de su casa, en una oscura calle rodeada de muggles.

En ese momento, un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos, acto seguido se incorporó y se sentó en la cama ya que antes estaba acostado. Abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro- respondió Severus Snape.

Hermione Granger entró tímidamente con una bandeja con un desayuno abundante y lo dejó en la mesa que había al lado de la cama de Snape.

- ¿Se puede saber por que has traído tanto desayuno?- dijo Snape mientras se colocaba la bandeja encima de las rodillas.

- No se… últimamente no come nada y se le nota en que está más pálido y mucho más delgado…- Hermione paró al ver una sonrisa en la cara de su antiguo profesor- ¿Por qué se ríe?

- ¿Reírse no era sano?

- ¿Si?… ¿pero por que lo ha hecho?- Snape volvió a sonreír antes de contestarla.

- A lo mejor es por que te preocupas demasiado por mí- Hermione se sonrojó.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. Al fin y al cabo, sin usted, yo estaría en la calle. Gracias por acojerme.

- Ya me has dado las gracias mil veces, me está entrando dolor de cabeza¿ya desayunaste?- pregunto el hombre mientras bebía un café.

- Si. También fui a comprar algunas cosas. Preparé la comida para hoy y…- hizo una breve pausa ante la cara de incredulidad de Hermione-… también arreglé el jardín.

- ¿El jardín?- respondió con una pregunta.

- Si el jardín, estaba sin recortar el césped y también había muchas hojas secas tiradas por el suelo y el banco de piedra lo arreglé- se la veía cansada al decir esas cosas.

- Pero esta lloviendo, te has debido de mojar.

- Temprano no llovía, ahora si- él asintió con la cabeza mientras devoraba una tostada tras otra- oye, quería preguntarle algo.

- Trátame de Severus, por favor.

- Bien, es que dentro de poco viene a tocar una cantante muy famosa que admiro mucho y me gustaría ir a verla…

- Por mi…

- Tendrás que venir conmigo.

- ¡A no¡Eso si que no!

- Anda… por fis… - puso pucheritos- además- saco dos papeles rosas del bolsillo- ya te compré una entrada…

- Que te quede claro Granger que esta es la última y primera…- puso cara de asombro-… primera y última vez que ocurre esto, la próxima, te echo de mi casa- Hermione saltó de alegría y abrazó fuertemente a Severus.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y miles de gracias más!- Severus la separó bruscamente de él.

- ¿Cuando es el concierto?

- El sábado 13, a las 22:00- dijo y se marchó no sin antes coger la bandeja de las rodillas de Snape.

"Lo que me espera…" pensó antes de quitarse el pantalón que llevaba como pijama y meterse a la ducha. Una buena ducha de agua caliente era lo que necesitaba para asimilar la información y entender que necesitaría buscar información sobre la tal cantante… "Un momento, ese día a esa hora… vi un cartel… Avril Lavigne una chiquilla rubia con mechas rosas y no se que de "odio a tu novia"… Lo que me espera… "

¡Acuerdense de los reviews!


	2. Una Gran Sorpresa Pelirroja

Se que ha estado un poco abandonado este fic pero si me poneis reviews a lo mejor lo puedo continuar. En este capitulo se aclaran más cosas, por ejemplo, por que está Hermione en casa de Severus (no os penséis cosas raras… xD) y todos me diréis que Snape no es así, que le he cambiado la personalidad. Así es mi Severus, ¿vale? Ya no hay guerras ni Voldemort ni nada de eso, así que intenta disfrutar de la vida.

Y como siempre, todo es de J.K Rowling menos Avril Lavigne que es de verdad, xD.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**_Una gran sorpresa pelirroja_******

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras sonrojada. Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó las cosas en su sitio. Mientras hacia eso recordó a su antiguo profesor, sin camiseta, lo cual la hizo sonrojar más. No podía imaginar que aquel odiado profesor de pociones, el "murciélago grasiento" como lo llamaban todos, excepto ella. Hermione lo veía de otra forma, tal y como era ahora.

_**Flashback**_

_Un Harry asustadísimo la despertó a eso de las 3 de la mañana._

_-Llegó la hora- es lo último que oyó decir a su mejor amigo._

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry y algunos miembros del ED bajaron las escaleras. Desierto, el colegio estaba desierto. Decidieron ir a los jardines haber si había alguien._

_En ese momento, todo ocurrió muy deprisa._

_Salieron a los jardines, mortifagos, miembros del ED, aurores, la gran mayoría de La Orden del Fénix, todos estaban allí, luchando, lanzándose hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin saber a quien podía herir, incluso matar._

_Hermione se puso a correr, intentó seguir a sus amigos pero entre maleficios y que la gente la empujaba calló al suelo. Hasta que todo acabó y al rato alguien cogió a la inconsciente Hermione del suelo y se la llevó a su casa._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Recordaba lo ocurrido, recordaba que Snape era su salvación: "de no ser por él… seguro que ya estaría muerta…" pensaba Hermione que finalmente observó la cocina, lucía como los chorros del oro, estaba agradecida y cansada lo que le recordó que le quedaban cuatro días para ir al centro comercial y comprar lo necesario para el concierto. Necesitaba ropa y algunos accesorios muggles…

"Muggles… ¡Oh, no! ¡Muggles! Snape… y los muggles… tendremos que ir al centro comercial juntos…" Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

- Esta muy rica esta sopa, Hermione.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras recogía los platos- oye, tenía pensado que como vamos a ir al concierto- a Snape no le hizo ninguna gracia que lo recordara- podemos ir esta tarde a comprar algo al centro comercial.

- No

- Es que tú llevas ropa maga y dudo mucho que tengas muggle- Hermione volvió a poner los mismos pucheritos que ayer- por fis.

- Esta bien, pero no hoy, tengo unas cosas que hacer esta tarde.

- Vale pero mañana sin falta, ¿prometido?- sonrió.

- Si- le devolvió la sonrisa- por cierto, dentro de media hora vendrá una amiguita tuya.

- ¿A si? ¿Quién?

- Weasley.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione se puso a chillar y corretear por toda la casa.

- Yo me iré ya- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- pero prométeme que te portarás bien- Hermione volvió a asentir- no destrocéis, queméis, rompáis, ni cosas por el estilo la casa. ¿Queda claro?

- ¡Qué sí! Anda vete ya...- la cayó algo, el dedo índice de Snape en sus labios.

- ¿Me estás echando de mi casa?

- Si quieres llamarlo así…- dijo Hermione dejando a Severus en la calle y cerrando la puerta detrás de él- por fin alguna chica.

Subió las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y entró a su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. Desde que Severus acepto que irían juntos al concierto se había vuelto una loca por la música. Con un hechizo, insonorizaba su habitación y ponía la música a tope, sobretodo una canción llamada _Novia _y se ponía a bailar y a cantar como una loca.

Así que con la música a tope y haciendo de micrófono a la escoba, estaba tan contenta que no se acordaba que podía limpiar con magia, acabó en una hora con su habitación, parecía otra.

Desde que llegó la tenía ordenada pero después de los últimos acontecimientos se olvidó por completo y la había dejado hecha un desastre. Los libros amontonados encima de la mesa y algunos tirados por el suelo, la ropa sin recoger por todas partes, los discos de música tirados por el suelo con las cajas rotas y más cosas parecidas.

No se parecía nada a como se la encontró el primer día.

Estaba ordenada, limpia y un olor a menta la invadía. Severus la puso algunas normas respecto a lo que debía hacer y lo que no mientras estuviera en su casa pero hubo una, Hermione recuerda muy bien, que no mencionó: cambiar la habitación.

Por esto cambió el color de la pared, un amarillo muy feo por un rosa clarito muy pálido. Cambió las ventanas (imaginad que hay hechizos de estos), las cortinas, los colores de la cama pero la cama no, estaba muy blandita así que la dejó así. Y lo que tampoco hizo fue quitar ese olor a menta que le recordaba siempre que entraba a su antiguo y odiado profesor de pociones.

Pero ahora debía preocuparse por ordenar el armario y no recordar como llegó hasta aquella habitación.

* * *

**Please RR!**


End file.
